Flashbacks that Leads
by BloodySpider
Summary: Diana is the new student at Kadic when she meets the Lyoko team, she starts having flashback about an old abonden factory. pls r&r COMPLETE
1. The New Girl In School

**PLEASE READ CHAPTER 7 FIRST!**

Chapter 1: New Girl In School

I don't own Code Lyoko

I do own my character

Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and Jeremy were sitting in the fields benches

"so still working on the anti-virus" said Yumi "yeah and im almost close just few more-"said Jeremy in till someone yelled

"Ulrich dear" said Sissi

"oh no" said Ulrich "you came to watch me cheer how romantic" said Sissi with her hands on her face she looked over at the new girl

She was wearing black capris with a yellow shirt that had three black stars. She had a black jacket in the right corner of the jacket was the letter D, she had black converse with two yellow lines.

She had long black hair with kind of spiky bangs and her eyes where forest green

"Oh this is the lame group except Ulrich he's mine okay" said Sissi with a serious tone with the last words

"you better run before you become one of her a victim" said Yumi with everyone laughing in the back

"ha ha every funny" said Sissi "hi I'm Yumi you must be new around here what's your name" said Yumi

The new girl was about to answer but Sissi interrupted "non of your business that what she's part of my group and she's going to sing up for cheerleading like me" said Sissi turning around with the new girl

But they bumped into Odd who was walking backwards listening to his music

The new girl dropped all of her books that she was holding "sorry" said the girl "no I'm sorry I wasn't looking were I was going" said Odd helping pick up her books

There was one book between them she grabbed it till they touched both blushed Sissi grabbed her from the floor and said "Della-Robbia watch were your going you might destroyed my books" Sissi grabbed the last book on the floor

"since when did you had the brains to read a book" said Odd in the back the group was laughing and the new girl giggling Sissi looked at her with a glare

Which made her stop giggling "come on we still got to sign you up for cheerleading" said Sissi walking away with the new girl

"so who's the pretty girl" asked Odd "don't know Sissi said it's non of our business" said Aelita

"well who wants to see Sissi's new 'friend' cheer I don't know no one who can stand Sissi's attitude for a full day" said Yumi "except Nichols and Herve" said Jeremy

They walked to the other benches were the cheerleaders were "so you want to join the cheerleading squad" said the gym teacher Jim

"well actually-" said the new girl but Sissi cut her off and said "of course she does she's crazy for cheerleading"

"right okay show me what you got" said Jim

The new girl threw her bag to the side she took a deep breath and started to run she first did three front flips and a cartwheel she did a back walkover and she also did around off and two backflips

She stopped when she felt something touch her shoe she looked back a saw a boy say "pass the ball"

She kicked in the ball in the air and spin in till the ball met her foot (a/n like the movie Wendy Wu Homecoming Warrior)

The ball went flying making a goal she landed on her feet she turned around and saw everyone shocked

"hey your pretty good" said Jim "thanks but I don't want to join the cheerleading squad" said the girl

"well how about soccer that was a great kick" said Jim "WHAT your were suppose to join the cheerleading squad if you want to apart of my group not join the soccer team" yelled Sissi

"excuse me but I don't like your attitude and by the way I hate cheerleading im not a girly girl okay and I don't want to be a part of your stupid group by the way here are your books" said the new girl dropping all her books to the floor

She grabbed her bag and started to walk away Sissi turned around seeing that the five teenagers laughing

"hey wait" said Odd running toward the new girl "your good at sports are you going to join the soccer team" asked Odd

"Thanks and probably I'll think about it" said the girl

-School bell-

"well I better go to my class I mean if I can find it" said the girl

"What class do you have now" said Odd "I have science with a teacher named Mrs. Hertz" said the new girl

"that's the same class I'll walk you there by the way my names Odd"

"Diana" said the new girl Diana

"looks like Odd has a new crush" said Ulrich while walking with the group

Science Class

"class today we have a new student I'll let her introduce herself" said the science teacher Mrs. Hertz

"hey odd your girlfriend is here" teased Ulrich " she's not my girlfriend I just met her and I don't like her" said Odd

"oh yeah the why did you called her pretty" said Ulrich "and blushed when she dropped her books" said Jeremy

"it…was um…it a was ahot day yeah" said Odd "yeah right" both Jeremy and Ulrich

"My name is Diana Montez I like sports and I skateboard" said Diana "okay Diana you cane sit next to Aelita " Mrs. Hertz

She nooded and walked over to the girl dressed in pink "hi I'm Aelita Stone" said Aelita

"hi nice to meet you Aelita" said Diana taking a seat next to her

"so how do you like your new school so far" asked aelita "it stared bad but it got better " said Diana "where are you staying" said Aelita

"here but I don't know were my dorm is Sissi was suppose to show me my room but instead when I told her I didn't want to be apart of her group she got mad and know I don't know where's my dorm all I know is the number" said Diana

"you better watch out Sissi is the principal's daughter she can be a little dramatic" said Aelita

"tell me about it" said Diana both smiled "hey would you like to sit next to me and my friends in lunch we can also show you around school" said Aelita

"sure" said Diana

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**AND THANX FOR READING CHAPTER 2**

**COMING SOON**


	2. Meeting and Flashbacks

Chapter 2: Meeting and Flashbacks

Diana's P.O.V

Aelita and I grabbed our lunch and walked were Aelita and her friends normally sit

"Hey guys this is Diana" said Aelita sitting next to Jeremy "the girl who was hanging with Sissi" said Yumi

"That's me" I said sitting next to Aelita "this is Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi" said Aelita

"So Diana where are you from" asked Ulrich "I'm from Brazil" I said with a small smile "hey Diana we saw you kick the soccer ball are you thinking of joining the soccer team" asked Yumi

"well actually I been thinking i-" I said but was cut off by an annoying girl

"Ulrich dear" said Sissi walking towards the table

"Oh hi Diana so you joined the lame group you know you will regret not becoming one of us" said Sissi "and now that you become one of them you should know Ulrich is MINE got it" said Sissi staring at Diana

I stand up from were I was sitting "yeah whatever and I wouldn't dare to steal your brain either that is if you have one" I said and heard everyone laughing hard

With that Sissi and her followers left I sat back down "nice" said Ulrich giving me a high-five

"Thanks" said Diana "you know Sissi is the principal daughter" said Yumi "yeah and" I said looking at her

"well you might get expelled" said Odd "so spoiled brats like Sissi wont say anything all they do id be dramatic" I said

"true" said Odd "so Diana are you ready for the tour" asked Aelita standing up "yep lets go" I replied standing up and followed her

"So were do you want to start" asked Aelita "well I would like to know were my dorm is" I said

"sure what's the number" said Aelita I rolled my sleeve up and saw the number printed in my hand

"405" I said "okay come on" said Aelita as we walked she pointed some of the places along the way

Like the gymnasia, library, and some of my classes then we finally arrived to my dorm "thanks Aelita" I thanked Aelita

"your welcome I'll see later" said aelita "okay see ya" I said I opened my door with the key that the principal gave me

I looked around my stuff were on top of my new bed I opened one bag were all my clothe were I put them away in the closet that was next to my bed "well I guess I'm done with this bag" I said to myself

I grabbed the next bag it had the room decorations I grabbed the bed sheets. The bed sheets were black with green and purple peace signs I put up poster that had music signs on it and skteboearders

I opened another bag It had my laptop and some comic books I put the laptop in the table and my comic books in the bed drawers I was almost finished

"only one bag to go and I'm finished"

I opened the last bag it had an album of all my vacation with my family it had the time we went to Africa, Italy, The U.S, and Japan

I looked over a big black book was inside and said "I never remember bringing this book" I opened the book and a note fell I grabbed the note and read it

It said:

_Dear Diana,_

_I found this book In your room when I was helping you pack for your new boarding school I came across of an old book you used to read when you were little I hope you still remember this book _

_Love your dear_

_Mother_

I didn't remember this book "I'll just read some pages maybe I'll remember" I the page I started to read. It was like a diary about a man named Franz Hopper creating a program named X.a.n.a I read about 34 pages I looked at the clock it was 6:56 I put the book down and walked down for lunch

"hey Aelita sorry I'm late I was finishing putting away some of my things and thanks again for showing me around school" I said sitting next to her

"that's okay and your welcome" Aelita replied

Me and my new friends were talking and asking each other question in-till it was time for bed

I said good-night to my friends and went to my room I changed to my pajamas I had a yellow shirt on and black shorts on my hair was tied up in a ponytail

When I was done I went to bed and dreamed put this wasn't a dream it was more like a flashback

~flashback~

I was about 3 yr-old I was wearing a white hoodie and a yellow skirt with black leggings and white boots it was snowing i was so excited

I was going to visit my friend my mom and dad were talking about what there going to do they stopped talking when we reached the house

The car stopped immediately I didn't know what was happening my mom and dad got out of the car I followed them

There were police it was strange my mom and dad were talking to three police cops no one notice that I pass the yellow tapped they put up

I went inside of the house it was deserted I looked at the piano that was almost next to the fireplace and the bookshelves

I remembered that my friend's dad used to play twinkle twinkle little star while we played

I smiled a little in till I heard a book fell I walked over to the bookshelves I looked at it

I opened it to the last page it said Franz Hopper Creation I looked at the photo it was like a factory and there was a map to this factory

"hey what are you doing in hear no trespassing" I heard the police yelled at me I felt like crying no one yelled at me before I hid the book behind my back the police grabbed me by my arm he took me to my parents

We went back home I asked my parents "mom dad weren't we going to visit Aelita and her parents me and Aelita were going to have a snowball fight and make snowangels" I said happily

"Sorry but Aelita and her parents were...ah...i mean are moving for a little while they will come back soon sweetie" said my mother I had a feeling she was lying to me but I thought "my parents will never lie to me"

When we got home I told my mom I was going to go for a walk with Lucky my dog my mom said okay but be careful

I nodded I went outside with my dog I took out the book that was in Aelita's house I looked at the last page again

And looked at the map Lucky was following me I stopped when I saw a factory there was a sign it said closed

I ignored it and walked pass it I looked at the factory I saw some stairs and an elevator I went inside the elevator it went down and stopped I saw a computer it was more than a computer it was a supercomputer

I was about to press the button but then

~flashbacks end~

I woke up I was sweating a little bit I had a headaches with that big flashback I looked over at the book but then I just shaked my head and went back to bed

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED **

**PLS R&R**

**CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON**


	3. Flashbacks That Leads

Chapter 3: Flashbacks that Leads

* * *

Normal p.o.v

Diana was getting ready for school it been about two weeks since she met her new friends but sometime they act weird like they are hiding some thing from her

She was excited today was the soccer addiction she practice all week with Odd and Ulrich

She still couldn't take her mind of that flashback or dream she tried too but it keeps coming back

She heard a knock on her door the stand and answer the door "hi Odd" said Diana

"Hey Diana ready for breakfast" asked Odd "yeah lets go" said Diana closing the door

"so are you excited to tryout for soccer team" said Odd looking at Diana "yeah and thanks for practicing with me over the week" thanked Diana

"no prob." said Odd they got to the cafeteria and met up with with the rest of the group they all got there breakfast Diana was quite

"Hey Diana are you okay" asked Aelita turning to face her "huh? Oh yeah" said Diana not paying much attention "are you sure cause it doesn't look like your okay" said Yumi

"I'm sure I just been having this dreams about an old abounded factory" replied Diana resting her head on her hand

Everyone looked at each other in till Jeremy spoke "how did this factory looked like"

"It was like brown and yellow color the weird thing is in one of the dreams I saw like this tubes and a supercomputer it felt like it wad real " said Diana standing up from her seat

"well I'll see you guys in class" Diana left the cafeteria

Everyone was looking at each other in silence surprised "you think she was talking about our factory" asked Odd breaking the silence "no duh she just said tudes and supercomputer" said Yumi

"I'll ask her more about this dreams of hers during class" said Aelita standing up with everyone to go to class

Science Class

"hey Diana could you tell me more about these tubes and supercomputer you were talking about earlier" asked Aelita

"Well the tubes were about 10 ft. tall they were more like scanners there were three of them the supercomputer was a big computer with about four computer one in the middle and one in each side of the computer and-" said Diana but cut off by the principal and the gym teacher he came inside the class room.

"Hello principal Delmas and Jim what can I help you with" said Mrs. Hertz the principal spoke and said "I'm looking for Diana Montez" everyone looked at Diana she stood up and walked with the principal

Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich , and Odd looked at each other Aelita whispered "I think she knows about the factory I mean she told almost every detailed about the scanners and the supercomputer she also told us-" she stopped when she heard a screamed it was Diana

Everyone looked at the door even the teacher

Diana's P.O.V

-with earlier with Diana –

Everyone looked at me. I stood up and walked with the principal and Jim outside the class room "is there a problem " I asked the principal

"I'm afraid we got some bad news Montez" said Jim. I looked worried then spoke and put his hand on my shoulder "this must be bad news" I thought

"Diana your parents had a car accident the police came in this morning and told that they pass away" said the principal with a sad tone

I was shocked I felt tears coming down my face "no…no this is…this a joke right" I said with sadness I my voice I looked at them they shake there heads

I knew it wasn't a joke I screamed "NO"I shook of the hand that was in my shoulder and ran out of the school it was deserted I didn't cared I ran In to the city the only place where no one can find me I was still crying

It started to rain a little I crossed a street and looked at a bridge then my head started to hurt I put both my hands on top of my head

~flashback~

I was walking with Lucky my dog I looked at the picture it was the same factory

~flashback end~

I looked at the factory across the bridge I walked towards it I entered the factory it was the same one that I dreamed about

I saw some ropes I went down and landed right in front of the elevator I walked in and pushed the red the doors closed it went down one level I revealed the supercomputer

My head started to hurt again

~flashback~

I went to a room with a big computer a supercomputer I wanted to turn it on but I didn't I remember that the book said it dangerous so left it alone and walked back to the elevator and pressed the red button

~flashback end~

I walk back to elevator I remember there were scanners that looked like long tubes I pressed the red button again I waited a few seconds in till the elevator door open three scanner were standing there "so it wasn't a dream after all" I said

-After the scream-

Normal P.O.V

Aelita, Jeremy, Ulrich , and Odd looked at each other Aelita whispered "I think she knows about the factory I mean she told almost every detailed about the scanners and the supercomputer she also told us-" she stopped when she heard a screamed it was Diana

Everyone looked at the door even the teacher the group looked at each other again after class was done they went to lunch and met Yumi

"hey guys where's Diana" said Yumi "she's probably in the principal office" said Ulrich "principals office ? why is she there" asked Yumi

"we don't know the principal took in the morning during science class" said Jeremy his laptop started to beep he opened the laptop "X.a.n.a has activated a tower lets go" said Jeremy closing his laptop they ran towards the manhole

They got to the other side of the sewer and slide down the ropes the got into the elevator they stopped Jeremy stepped out were the supercomputer was

The others were going to the scanner room when they saw a girl with black hair she turned around "Diana" all four said at the same time

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED **

**CHAPTER4 COMING SOON**

**PLS REVIEW**


	4. Lyoko with Tears

Chapter 4: Lyoko with Tears

Normal POV

They saw a girl with black hair she turned around "Diana" all four said at the same time "what are you guys doing here" she asked "we could ask you the same time" said Ulrich

Everyone was staring at hey "okay okay you guys can stop staring at me I'll explain" said Diana

"Ah guys are friend Xana is waiting for us" said Yumi "you mean Xana the dangerous program you guys turned on the supercomputer" said Diana

"How do you know about Xana" said Yumi "no time to explain we have to de-activate the tower" said Aelita

"What about Diana" said Odd "we can show her Lyoko we could always use another hand" said Aelita

"Especially when Xana is creating new monsters" said Ulrich "I'll tell Jeremy" said Yumi she got into the elevator and went a level up

Yumi got out of the elevator when it reached the supercomputer room she stepped out "aren't you suppose to be in the scanner room" Jeremy said "yeah but we have a problem" said Yumi "what" asked Jeremy "Diana is in the scanner she knows about the supercomputer and Xana. Aelita said she could help us beat Xana what do you think" asked Yumi

Jeremy thought about it and replied " well she not going to forget about the factory she told at lunch about this I think she should be a part of our group" said Jeremy

Yumi nodded she walked to the elevator and went to the scanner room

Everyone waited in silence intill the elevator door opened again

"well what did he said" they all said "he said okay" said Yumi "welcome to the group Diana now your going to see lyoko" said Aelita

Three of them got to the scanner the scanner door closed "so how did you know about Xana" asked Odd

"I read a book it looked more like a diary is by Franz Hopper he talked about a dangerous program he invented called Xana I started to have dreams about the factory" said Diana

The scanner opened "ready" said Odd looking at Diana she nodded they stepped in the scanner door closed

"transfer Odd transfer Diana

Scanner Odd scanner Diana

Virtualization"

They were in the air Odd landed on his feet Diana fell on the floor "ow"

"You'll get use to that" said Odd helping her stand up "so this is Lyoko" said Diana taking three steps she looked around the forest "yeah there's more this is only the forest region" Odd said standing next to her

A laser came a cross missing them they turned around and saw three blocks "and im guessing these are Xana's monsters" said Diana "yep all you got to do is hit the bull-eye with your weapong" said Odd

She looked for a weapon she was wearing a brown Indian dress with an inner white shirt she had a black and yellow belt with baggy white pants and brown boots she had a black bandana with a white and black feather holding it and a black bag on her back

Her hair was loose and her face was painted she had a purple diamond two black dots in each side of her forehead three dots under her eyes

She found her weapon it was a bow and arrow she took out an arrow from the bag she looked at the monster's bulls-eye

She let go of the arrow making two blacks explode she turned to Odd he shot the last block "nice shot guys" said Yumi

"okay guys the tower is 30 degrees north" said Jeremy "where's Jeremy" asked Diana "Jeremy is back on earth he tell us where's the tower or any monster near us" said Odd

They ran towards the tower "guys there's two blocks and two krabes heading your way" said Jeremy

Aelita hide behind

Yumi and Ulrich fight the blocks Odd and Diana took the krabes 2 minutes more monsters came eight krabes nine blocks five kankrelats two megatanks and three hornets

They hide behind the trees

"I guess xana doesn't want to loose this fight" said Ulrich "does anybody have a plan" said Odd

Diana walked between both trees they were hiding the monster turned to her "what are you doing Diana your going to get de-virtualized" said Yumi

"trust me I have a plan" said Diana she took a breath her eyes were closed she concentrate she then had a yellow aura and started to float she put her arms in front of her monsters started to shoot but she didn't lost any lifepoints

Next thing that happened was that her hands let out a giant bolt which made all of the monsters disappeared she felt light headed she fell to the floor on her knees and said "all clear guys" said Diana standing up

They looked at her amazed Aelita ran through the tower "Return to the pass NOW" said Jeremy

-Diana and the principal-

Diana's POV

"And told us that your parents pass away" said principal Delmas I was back in the pass I was back when my heart was broken I started to cry "can I be alone" I said in a low voice the principal nodded I walked out of the school

I walked towards town my head was down this was the second time I heard that my parents died I wiped my tears with my jacket I didn't notice the time its been hours I went back to school but not directly to my dorm

I went to the fields I looked up it was night the stars were like diamonds I smiled a little I remembered when I was five me and my parents used to look up and see the stars

"a-hem" I heard someone say I turned around to see a blonde boy "oh hey Odd" I said turning back

"hey Diana are you okay" asked Odd I turned to him "honestly no" I said "what happened" he asked me

"your going to be the first one to know this morning when the principal took me outside of the class room he told me that….that my parents pass away now I'm alone and nobody cares" I felt a tear running down my cheek

"Hey that's not true there are lots of people who still care about you" Odd said "like Aelita Yumi Ulrich Jeremy and me" he said

He touched my had which made me and him blushed "thanks Odd you know how to make a girl feel better" I said to him we looked up at the sky

Minutes pass he walked me to my room "thanks for walking me to my room" I said "tomorrow is soccer sign up" he said "wasn't today" I asked him

"I told Jim you couldn't come he said you're a great soccer player so you can go tomorrow" Odd replied "thanks again" I said I opened the door behind me "and Odd" he turned around and said

"yeah" I quickly kiss him in the cheek and went to my room "night" I said closing the door I heard him say goodnight I changed to my PJs and went to bed

* * *

**PLS REMEMBER TO **

**REVIEW **

**CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON**


	5. Xana's Attack

Chapter 4: Xana's attack

Diana's pov

I got dressed in my usual clothes I went to the field meeting my friends today was the day that I finally join the soccer team

I waved and went to my friends that were sitting in the bench "so are you excited" Aelita asked me

"You bet" I said with a smile I turned when I heard my name "Montez your up next" said Jim I walked to the middle of the field

"All you got to do is get a goal and you'll pass" Jim told me I saw my other friends I'm guessing that I'm against them

"These are the best in the whole team Ulrich and Odd no one has pass lets see if your lucky" said Jim "okay lets begin" he threw the ball in the air

I ran toward the ball and easily took the ball from Ulrich. I quickly slipped past him and made my way toward the goal. Everyone stood gaping in amazement. No one had ever gotten past Ulrich. My foot connected with the ball and as the ball flew toward the goal and hit its mark. The ball flew into the left corner of the goal and made it

I heard my friends cheering some of them were shocked like my gym teacher

"Congratulation Montez you pass" he said I went over were my friends "nice job Diana you pass" said Yumi with a high-five

"Way to go Diana" Ulrich congratulated her with a high five "yeah you were great" said Odd

This made me blush a little "thanks dude you guys were great too" I said

"I better go and feed kiwi or he'll starve" said Odd "just like you" said Ulrich with everyone giggling in the back

"funny" said Odd walking inside the school

"we should celebrate" said Aelita "by beening part of our team" "and part of the soccer team" Ulrich and Yumi said

=BEEP=

We heard Jeremy's laptop go off he opened his laptop "after we de-activate the tower" said Jeremy we ran towards the sewers I stop and said "I'll go get Odd we'll meet you at the factory"

They nodded and continued running I ran in the school there was pink purple smoke every one looked like they were in a big sleep.

I started to feel lightheaded "the smoke" I said I pulled my shirt up to my nose and started to walked I heard a bark behind me I looked down to see a bull-terrier "kiwi" I bend down

"where's Odd" kiwi barked and started walking down the hall I followed we stopped he scratched the door I opened the door and found Odd on the floor

I ran towards him "Odd Odd wake up" no answer I standed up and put his arm around my shoulder I started to walk to the factory

I notice the hole town was quiet everyone was on the street floor or in there car asleep I walked and reached the factory I went to the supercomputer level "Jeremy" I said in a low tone "how's aelita, Ulrich. And Yumi doing" I asked

Putting Odd down In a corner kiwi sat next to him "so far 5 hornets and 7 tarantulas" Jeremy replied "I'll head down the scanners" I said going to the elevator

I arrived in the scanner room I stepped in the scanner "transfer Diana" my eyes were closed and started to float "scanner Diana" wind started to blow slowly "virtualization" the wind blow my hair back

~lyoko~

I landed on my feet I saw Aelita waving at me I ran towards her "hey what's going on" I asked "Ulrich and Yumi are taking down the last two" she replied I saw them finishing the last two

Then heard a voice "nice job guys but watch out 5 more tarantulas are coming on your way" said Jeremy "got it Jeremy" said Yumi

We saw the tarantulas coming are way they got on fighting position I took out my bow and arrow the tarantulas started to fire their laser we fought for 5 minutes one of them were gone

One of the tarantula shoot at Yumi and got de-visualized "great" I said to myself I shot my arrow making one of the tarantula explode but didn't notice one of them shot me I fell to the ground "Diana you just lost 20 life points" I heard Jeremy say

"You take Aelita to the tower I'll distract the tarantula" I said "are you sure" Ulrich said I nodded

Ulrich ran towards Aelita I looked back at the three remaining I shot another arrow making another explode "good shot Diana" said Jeremy "what about Ulrich and aelita how far till they reached the tower"

"Not far just hold them of" Jeremy told me

~Ulrich and Aelita~

They ran toward the tower they stopped when Jeremy spoke "guys mega tank heading your wait be careful Ulrich you have low life point" Ulrich said "okay Jeremy"

Aelita hide behind a tree Ulrich was fighting the mega tank he dodged all of the laser he jumped and hit the mega tank but was de-virtualized

~Diana~

I heard Jeremy's voice again "watch out Aelita" I asked "what happening Jeremy" "Aelita is alone with a mega tank" he replied "I'll try and help her" I said I threw another arrow making the tarantula

Look at the arrow I ran toward the tower I saw Aelita running from the mega tank I ran towards them "I'll hold it well you find other way to get to the tower "I said "okay" Aelita replied

"And watch out for the tarantula" I added she nodded and look for another way I was alone with the mega tank I shot there arrows but was destroyed by its laser

"Diana the tarantulas are coming back" I heard Jeremy panic I look back seeing the tarantulas coming

~earth~

"Diana the tarantulas are coming back" Jeremy said while Ulrich and Yumi were in both sides

"She's not going to make it" Yumi said "I'll go help her" they all turned around seeing Odd waking up

"Are you crazy your not in good conditions to fight" said Jeremy "is either let Xana win or me help Aelita and Diana' they all looked at each other "alright go down to the scanner and I'll visualize you" said Jeremy turning back to the computer Odd nooded and got on the elevator

"Transfer Odd"

"Scanner Odd"

"Visualization"

~lyoko~

"Diana Odd's on his way hold on" said Jeremy "what! But his in no condition to fight" I said worriedly "that's what I said but is either let Xana win or him helping you" he said

"Okay I'll try to hold them a little longer how's Aelita doing" I said shooting another arrow one of them exploded "she's close to the tower" Jeremy replied

I looked at all the monster I was grabbing another but I didn't have any left "um...Jeremy we have a problem I'm all out of arrows" I said backing up from the monsters "I'll reload you" he said

The mega tank and the tarantula surrounded me I didn't notice one of the tarantulas blasted a laser I fell back but not on the floor I fell on the edge. I grabbed the edge looked down it was a big fall "Jeremy I'm slipping" I said trying to hold on I heard a familiar voice "LASER ARROWS" three arrows were shot

The mega tank exploded the tarantulas turned to Odd they started to shoot Odd dodge them he stood in the middle both tarantulas shot laser he jumped making the two tarantulas

Destroy them self "nice move Odd" said Jeremy "thanks" he replied he ran towards were I was I couldn't hold much longer my hand started to slipped I fell and screamed I saw Odd in the edge looking at me falling "DIANA" he screamed

"Tower de-activated" Aelita said

"Return to the pass now" said Jeremy in a sad tone

* * *

**hey its been a long time so you just read chapter 5**

**CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	6. I'm Back

Chapter 6: I'm Back

Everyone was in the supercomputer it been over a week since Diana fell to the digital sea. They where sitting in silent until Ulrich spoke "it was my fault I shouldn't have left Diana fight all of those monster alone"

"No its my fault I should have been more faster if I was faster Diana would still be here" said Odd

As they continued to talk Jeremy heard a beep noise he turned to his computer "hey guys check this out" said Jeremy they went over to Jeremy and looked at the computer screen

"Diana's Profile so?" asked Yumi "So, that means we can get her back" answer Jeremy "You mean she's still alive" asked Aelita

"well that's great all we have to do is-" said Ulrich but was cut off "But" said Jeremy

"but what Einstein" said Odd "but it won't be that easy, see if we get Diana out of Lyoko it will take more time for Aelita's anti-virus, if Aelita wants to wait longer" said Jeremy

Everyone look at Aelita "I wont loose a friend, plus I could wait" answer Aelita. Jeremy started to type Diana's profile started to glow green "there you guys could wait for her in the Scanner Room" said Jeremy

Everyone ran to the elevator "so Odd when are you going to ask Diana out" asked Yumi "what do you mean" asked Odd "come on dude we all know you have a huge crush on her" said Ulrich

Odd was about to answer but the elevator doors opened they saw smoke coming from one of the scanner in a minute

It started to open reviling Diana she slowly opened her eyes she loose balanced Odd catch her "nice catch" said Aelita as she saw her friend open her eyes again "wha-, what happen" Diana asked as she got back on her feet

"You fell on the digital sea" answer Yumi "You disappear for a week" Ulrich added "A week" Diana said with a surprised look on her face

"but wait I thought when you fall in the digital sea you disappear forever" asked Diana "well Jeremy found a way how to get you back" said Odd "how"

"I told him that I don't want to loose a friend so, we use some of my anti-virus info so we can get you back" answer Aelita

"You did that for me, but that means you have to wait longer" said Diana "not if it means losing my friend" said Aelita

Diana smiled they had a small group hug

* * *

Next Day

"Whoa school looks so different once you been out for a whole week" said Diana as her and Odd walk to the factory

"Yeah, so how did it feel to be in the digital sea" asked Odd "really dark and you cant do anything cause your actually asleep" Diana answer

"um why are we going to the factory again there isn't a Xana attack is there" she asked "No its actually a surprised for one of are new member we're having" answer Odd

They arrived at the factory and went to the Supercomputer room "okay close your eyes" said Odd

"Why, its only meeting a new member" said Diana "just close them" said Odd she shrugged and close her eyes they met everyone inside

"Okay if this is a prank I could prank even harder" said Diana " its not promise" Odd said

"Okay you can open your eyes now" said Odd, Diana opened her eyes and saw streamers and all her friends with a cake

"What's all this" Diana asked "it's a celebration" said Jeremy "for coming back to Earth" said Yumi

"for being a Lyoko Warrior" said Aelita

"For being part of the soccer team" Ulrich added **(A/N she still in the soccer team)**

"And being are friend" Odd finished Diana smiled "you guys did this for me" she said everyone nodded she smiled again

They celebrated and took pictures 10 minutes later the Supercomputer went off they turned to the screen

"Xana attack" asked Yumi "yep gets to the scanner room" answer Jeremy everyone

Nodded and headed to the scanner room

* * *

Lyoko

They arrived at the Desert Region they saw the pulsation on the ground were the tower and run

"Five hornets coming in your direction" said Jeremy they stopped when they saw Xana Monster

"Take Aelita to the tower we can handle the Hornets" said Dina they nodded and ran the other direction "just don't try and not fall to the digital sea again" said Yumi

"Promise" said Diana in five minutes Odd and Diana were done fighting the monster "guys Aelita enter the tower get ready for the return to the pass" said Jeremy

"Okay Einstein" Odd replied "so how does it feel coming back to Lyoko" asked Odd "like the first time I met you" answer Diana

They lean closer and closer till their lips met

"Return to the pass NOW" said Jeremy

* * *

Once they were done with their celebration they went back to school Diana was about to walk inside school but was stopped she turned around and saw Odd "hey…um…you woldnt mind if you don't tell anyone about what happen back in Lyoko" he asked

she nodded

"if you don't tell no one about happen" she said he nodded they shake hands before Diana enter the school she quickly went over Odd and kiss him in the cheek

"see you tomorrow Della-Robbia" she said as she enter the school

* * *

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait **

**with school and everything happening in my life**

**I didnt have time to write FanFiction**

**so I hope You enjoy Chapter 6**

**and i'm sorry for all of the miss spell word**

**Pls Review**


	7. Author's Notes

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES **_

_**Hello**_**! This is BloodySpider. Well, first thing I wanted to talk about is about this story, I currently read it myself and I thought to myself "WHAT THE HECK! SO MUCH BAD GRAMMAR!" So I will be rewriting this story there are going to be some major changes like Diana's appearances and her name is now going to be Lainie **_**(pronounce lay-knee)**_** Montez. Some of my reasons why want to rewrite this story is not only because of grammar, but my character is like a mary-sue (is a mary-sue in my opinion). Hopefully, in the new story she doesn't seem like mary-sue. I might take some time because I'm currently working on another fanfiction.**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**~Ashleigh a.k.a BloodySpider**


End file.
